


I see your true colors(and that's why I love you)

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., a lot of lipstick, sonny's beautiful lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: You opened the door with the book above your head and you saw Sonny, still dressed with his suit and tie, sat in front of your vanity, looking at you from the reflection of the mirror. He had his hand on his mouth and his eyes were a mix of surprise and fear.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I see your true colors(and that's why I love you)

When you opened the front door of the apartment, you were welcomed by darkness. You thought that it was strange since Sonny should have been already at home, but you didn’t pay much attention.

It wasn’t the first time that your boyfriend left his office late because of a new case coming across his desk at the last minute and you were used to this. Before being the fiancé of ADA Carisi, you were detective Carisi girlfriend and those times were one hundred harder for both of you. Fortunately those days were over, perhaps thanks to the decision to go living together. 

You turned the lights on and put the Chinese take away on the table. It was in that moment that you heard a bustle coming from the bedroom. Your heart began to beat violently from the fright, however this didn’t stop you from running through that room with the 1265 pages of the Grisham’s trilogy in your hand, ready to throw it to whoever was in your room. 

You opened the door with the book above your head and you saw Sonny, still dressed with his suit and tie, sat in front of your vanity, looking at you from the reflection of the mirror. He had his hand on his mouth and his eyes were a mix of surprise and fear. 

“Sonny.. Is everything alright?” it was just after asking it that you noticed some of your makeup on the floor together with two crumpled up tissue paper covered with red spots. Without hesitation, you launched the book on the bed and reached Sonny who was still looking at you, shocked. “What happened?” you kneeled in front of him, a hand on his knee to reassure him, while with the other hand you took one of the tissues. You looked at him, searching for any type of connection, but Sonny was desperately refusing to laid his eyes on you. Preoccupied, you moved your eyes from Sonny’s face to the tissue. If at first you were scared that those red spots were blood now, that you could watch them closely, you relaxed a bit because definitely it wasn’t that, however.. “Is this..” you let the question unfinished, trying to not pushing Sonny. 

“Please Y/N, don’t look at me!” he whispered, his hand still on his mouth, “I don’t want you to see me like that.“ 

You quickly looked away, trying to respect Sonny’s plea, but when you heard soft sobs, you lifted your gaze and you felt as if somebody had clutched your beating heart. Now Sonny’s hands were on his face, letting you glimpse, involuntary, what was causing him so much shame. 

You stood up and sat on his knees, embracing Sonny in your arms, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dominick,” you whispered, while caressing his back. His tears were falling on the nook of your neck and his arms surrounding tight your waist almost as if he was afraid to lose you. 

“Y-you won’t l-leave me for this, right doll?” he sighed in your ear, then he finally looked at you, “Please, don’t leave me! I-I swear, I won’t do this anymore, but please stay with me." 

Seeing your boyfriend like this broke your heart. Your eyes flew from his puffy eyes to the red lipstick smudged on his lips. You passed your thumb on them, they were soft and wet from the tears. Your eyes were almost mesmerized by the redness on his skin caused not only by the lipstick, but also by the rubbing. You were sure now that your arrival caught him by surprise and when he saw the lights in the kitchen and heard your steps, he tried to take off the lipstick, but then he made a fuss and the next thing that he saw was you ready to fight with a book in your hand. He must have been so scared, you thought, giving him a light peck on his lips. You took his face in your hands and forced him to look at you straight in the eyes. His cheeks turned bright red even more and you could see the flush spreading on the neck and disappearing in the collar of his light blue shirt. 

"You won’t get rid of me easily, okay? This sounds like a treat and probably it is,” Sonny let a weak giggle, while you were gently stroking his cheeks, “but I love you, Dominick Carisi. I love you so much and if you think that I’ll leave you just for this.. Well, it hurts, you know?” your boyfriend was about to answer, maybe saying that he was sorry, but you kissed away his words, “Don’t be sorry, you don’t have to.. Yeah, I’m a little bit disappointed, not because what you did, but because you didn’t tell me about it. However I also understand that sometimes revealing your own desires isn’t easy.” you smiled sweetly, trying to comfort him. 

“I was scared to tell you, even if I know that you’re pretty open to, you know, this kind of stuff.. But now, it’s like a weight had been lifted,” Sonny finally smiled and you could think of how beautiful he was, “and I’m feeling stupid for not telling you this before.”

“I’m sure you would have told me when you would have felt more comfortable with yourself.." 

"Yeah, you’re right, but in the end things went like this and, frankly, I’m glad,” he took your hands, turned them up and he gave you two small kisses on your wrists, “I never told this to no one, except to Teresa, but that was a mistake." 

"Oh my God, Teresa knew it?!" 

"She caught me while I was putting on my lips her precious Russian Red by MAC. She was furious! It was so expensive that no one could use it, neither Bella or Gina, much less his annoying brother. Can you believe that she didn’t talk to me for a month?!" 

You tried to hold back, but you started to laugh as soon as Sonny looked at you like a kicked puppy, "I’m going to ask her some details next Sunday!” you exclaimed, out of breath. 

“Don’t do this to me doll!" 

"Of course I’m going to do it!” you teased him, knowing that you’ll never ask anything to Teresa. 

The bedroom was filled with the laugh of both of you and you could cool down just when Sonny pull you towards his chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you kissed the tip of his nose, “and now, what do you think about removing all this mess and put..” you turned to your vanity, trying to choose one lipstick from your collection, “What do you think about my stunna lip? The Unattached one. " 

"If I can choose, I would prefer Rouge Vie." 

"I see that your taste is still refined since you were a young boy!" 

Even Sonny’s ears blushed hearing those words and you couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable he was. 

He was reaching your makeup pads, when you stopped him, "Let me take care of you,” he nodded. 

First, you put some micellar water on the diskette and then you gently rubbed on his lips and the skin surrounding them. You took your time, enjoy feeling his lips under your touch. When his skin was completely clean, you leaned your mouth on him and sucked his bottom lip, letting the taste of - maybe too many - coffee filling up your mouth. 

“Your lips are so soft." 

"Uhm.. I love to hear you say that,” he said, biting his lips and then trying to kiss you again. 

“Wait! Let me finish first,” you searched for the lipstick, but just after a few second you realized that it was on of the things that fell earlier. Quickly, you bent down and took it, “Ready?” you asked him, removing the cap. 

“Yep!" 

You placed the lipstick on his cupid’s bow and you started to trance the edge, then you filled the rest of the lips. It was so beautiful watching those full lips getting stroked by the tip of the lipstick and the color was so rich that his mouth seemed even more plump. 

"Here,” you gave him napkin, “put it on your lips, so you can get rid of the excess of the lipstick." 

Sonny let your waist free since you sat on his knees and took the tissue paper. He did what you said, he put his mushy lips on it and left three pecks, his deep and desirous eyes never leaving yours, then he turned it back to you. 

"Don’t you throw it?” he asked, while you were putting the napkin next to a picture of both of you on your vanity. 

“Nah.. I’m going to putting in my book, so every time I have to write a new appointment, I’ll think about your lips." 

"What a romantic girl you are!" 

You raised your eyebrows, pretending to be outraged, "I’d prefer naughty, but yeah, I can accept being your romantic girl!" 

Your boyfriend slid his arms around your hips and you moved a little closer, feeling the warmth of his hands through your dark blue blouse. You put your right arm around his shoulder while with the other hand you were playing with the collar of his jacket. 

"My girl..” he whispered, his hot breath on your ear giving you chills, but when you felt his mouth dangerously near to your neck, you stopped him. 

“Wait, wait, wait! You don’t want to ruin your lipstick, right? Let me see..” and you moved away a little, just enough to see clearly his face, “I’m not a makeup artist, but I think that the final result is pretty good. What do you think?" 

Sonny turned his head to the mirror and watched himself, "I’m.. I’m feeling beautiful,” he looked at you, his eyes sparkling, “Thank you for not judging me." 

"Thank you for trusting me.”

“You know that I never kissed someone with the lipstick on?" 

You gasped, "What a coincidence! I’ve never been kissed by someone with the lipstick on! Would you be my first?" 

"Only if I can be your first!” and in no time he lifted you up from his knees and he brought you on the bed, his lips glued on yours. 

You happily watched your meticulous work getting smudged on his face and certainly on your face too and you were doubler happy at the thought that after this, hopefully never-ending, make out section there was your Chinese food waiting in the kitchen. Sometimes life was a bitch, but tonight you seemed to win the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading♡
> 
> English isn't my first language, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
